The Wedding Day
by Flower princess11
Summary: A glimpse at Arnold and Helga's wedding day. A bunch of AxH fluff with a little bit of Gerald and Phoebe on the side. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **The Wedding Day**

It was a beautiful summer's day in the city of Hillwood. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was nary a cloud in the sky. It however wasn't an ordinary day in this city, today was actually special.

Someone was getting married today and not just anyone.

Arnold Shortman, age 24, was checking his reflection for the 100th time that morning alone. He had gotten up at precisely 6:00am this morning and he and his family was preparing him for the most important day of his entire life. Today was the long anticipated wedding between him and the love of his life Helga Pataki. After nearly 14 years of being together, not counting that brief period of their " _brea_ k" when he and his folks had to go back to San Lorenzo to help with the cultural development when they were in high school, they were finally getting married. By this evening tonight, he and Helga would finally be united as husband and wife and be together for the rest of their days. So here he was getting ready to make sure that this entire day went perfectly. He had to arrive on time, make sure his hair and suit was perfect and generally not mess this up.

Long story short, he was a nervous wreck.

"Come on hair! For once you can't stick out…'Arnold grumbled as he passed his comb one more time to get his naturally wild hair under control.

"Let me help you with that son…"His father Miles said as he helped slick the hair back.

"How does it look?...'Arnold asked nervously.

"You look like a million bucks short-man, just like I did at your age…'Phil said with pride.

Arnold had decided to spend the night over in his childhood home the boarding house with his family. He had his own apartment in town but his mom and dad insisted he stay there in order to get bright and early to get him ready for the ceremony.

"Oh no! Is my tie crooked?...'Arnold said in a panic as he tried to straightened it out.

"Son, its fine…Look, I get that your nervous, I was too when I married your mom but it will be alright…You look sharp and everything is going to go perfect…'Miles said reassuringly.

"I hope…Oh dad, I can't believe that this day finally came…" Arnold said as he looked in the mirror and saw a groom.

He couldn't believe that he and Helga were finally going to be married in just a few short hours. It looks like that stupid little origami marriage predictor test from fourth grade was right after all and he couldn't be happier about it.

He and Helga were very much in love and he adored her.

She was everything he wanted and never knew he wanted in a woman and she was finally going to be his wife. The years with her as a couple were wonderful and soon they would make it official and she would be all his forever and ever! He was happy but at the same time he was scared too. You only got married once and he wanted everything to go perfectly. Helga deserved it after waiting so patiently all this time. They had gotten engaged during their final year in college, about two years ago and finally the big day has come.

"I still can't believe it's today…'Arnold whispered to himself.

"Well I can, if you put off any longer I wouldn't be alive to see it…'Phil said dramatically.

'Don't say that dad, you'll live to bury us all…"Miles said with a snicker.

"Hey while I'm grateful that I beat the family curse, I can still come and go at any time…"Phil said with his arms crossed.

Arnold rolled his eyes at his dramatics and went back to getting ready for his wedding. With his hair done, his suit neat, his cologne on along with a bunch of other stuff, he exited his old bedroom and opened the door to see his mother, grandma and the boarders all dressed up and waiting for him. Even Suzy was there, despite moving out after she divorced Oskar, she still came to the wedding since despite everything, she was still a member of the family.

"Look at you Arnold, that Helga is one lucky girl…'Ernie whistled impressed.

"Yes! You both very lucky!..."Mr. Hyeun said in his thick accent.

'Heh...Heh...Congratulations..."Oskar said in his usual way while Suzy ignored him and gave her congratulations as well.

"Oh my baby boy…'His mother Stella was tearing up and clung to him.

"Mom, you're going to wrinkle my suit…'Arnold warned but made no effort to push her off.

"Oh I just can't believe it that you're finally getting married…'Stella said as she kept hugging him with grandma joining in.

"Oh Arnold, I still can't believe that me and slim here lived long enough to see your wedding day…'Grandma Gertrude said as she was starting to tear up.

""Neither can I…"Ernie mumbled only to receive a slap from Mr. Hyuenn to silence him.

"Alright ladies enough, we got to get to the church ASAP or else we'll be attending a funeral…"Phil warned, reminding them that they were on a schedule.

"Oh alright, we shouldn't keep Eleanor waiting any longer…'Gertie said.

"Her name is Helga grandma…"Arnold repeated.

"No, her name is Mrs. Shortman, the newest one…'Gertie said proudly and almost seemed like she knew what she was talking about.

Arnold smiled at that and gave her another hug before being escorted out of his old home. The wedding was going to be at 10 and he had to get there early to prepare. Entering the SUV that belonged to his father, the football headed young man soon found himself on his way to the local church.

Where his sweet, loving, blushing bride was awaiting him.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

' ** _CRIMINY!_** Hurry up! I don't have all day, I have a wedding to get to... _ **MINE**_!…'A loud, feminine voice yelled.

This was a young blonde woman in her early twenties who was in the middle of getting her wedding dress on.

"Somebody zip me up…"The woman ordered.

"Alright..Alright dear...I got it…"The bride's mother said as she carefully zipped up the dress.

"Finally…"The bride sighed as she turned around… "Where's my veil?..."She asked.

"Don't worry Helga, I got it…"Phoebe said as she adjusted the veil.

"Finally, thanks Pheebs…'The woman, now identified as Helga sighed as she checked her reflection.

Yes, this bride was Helga G. Pataki who in a few short hours would shed off her last name and become Helga Shortman, the wife of Arnold and the happiest woman who ever lived.

 _'_ _I'm finally marrying Arnold, it's a dream come true~…"_ Helga swooned internally.

She still couldn't believe that after so long, she was finally going to marry her beloved football headed knight in shining armor and live happily ever after. Her greatest and only wish since she was a tiny tot of three was coming true and she couldn't be happier.

"Let me look at you, oh honey, you're so beautiful…"Her mother Miriam Pataki said proudly and she was somber since she stopped drinking about 8 years ago thanks to the twelve step program.

"She's right Helga, you're so beautiful…"Her best friend and maid of honor Phoebe said in agreement.

"Thanks, I just hope Arnold thinks so…'Helga said as she checked her make up once more.

"Are you kidding me? His jaw is going to drop when he sees you looking like this and I mean in the good way…"Rhonda Lloyd, one of the bridesmaids said.

Helga had selected about five bridesmaids for the ceremony along with Phoebe to be the maid of honor. It included Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Pattie and even Lila, since she stopped hating her back in sixth grade once she was sure that Arnold was over her.

'Thanks princess…'Helga said with a half-smile.

Despite how often they quarreled as kids, the two women began closer friends over the years and Helga grew to like her now that Rhonda became much less snobby after getting together with Thaddeus, formerly known as Curly in high school. Helga still didn't understand how that all happened but it was none of her business. Love was love and it didn't need an explanation, so long as they were happy together and she knew that Rhonda was very happy with her man, almost as much as she was happy with her man Arnold.

Who was at long last her groom!

 _"_ _Oh Arnold.._.'She thought happily as she checked her appearance one more time to make sure it was right.

Her friend weren't exaggerating to be nice, she still couldn't believe her own reflection sometimes. She really grew up since her blonde hair was much longer and her features softened and she developed a nice figure thanks to puberty.

She hardly resembled that awkward looking little girl she was and now she was a lovely young woman transformed into a beautiful bride all dressed in white. She was wearing a simple, strapless wedding gown that hugged her figure quite nicely. It wasn't too fancy nor was it understated, it was simple, lovely and perfect for her. She had her hair up in a nice, classy bun with a few pieces handing on the side, long with her treasured childhood gold locket hided inside her dress since she needed something old as per tradition..

Needless to say, she was lovely.

"Come on dear, we have to get you to the church now, the wedding will be soon…"Miriam said as she glanced at her watch.

"Oh crud, you're right…"Helga said.

'I don't worry Helga, I am ever so certain that this will be the best wedding ever…'Lila said in her typical _'perfect_ " way that Helga still found aggravating.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and soon hoped into the carriage which would take her to where her groom and her destiny were awaiting her.

Hillwood local church.

* * *

 _At the church_

Arnold was standing at the alter with his best friend and best man Gerald Johansen next to him and many of his old male friends serving as groomsmen: Harold, Sid, Stinky, Eugene and even Lorenzo as well. He glanced at the crowed and most of the very city itself came to see his wedding. He has his parents, grandparents and the borders in the front row, each one bawling or giving him looks of pride, with his grandpa even giving him a wink and thumbs up. Even former mayor Dixie, Dino Spumoni and Don Reynold, Pigeon Man, Stoop Kid, Couch Wittenberg and his family, Mr. Green, Harvey, Mr. Simmons and so many other people he knew growing up were there as well.

Even Helga's parent's showed up and even looked happy to be there. He also saw her sister Olga and her husband Patrick there as well. It made sense it was decided that Helga's niece and nephew, the twins Logan and Lisa would take a part in the ceremony and be ring bearer and flower girl since despite being Olga's children, Helga was crazy about them and Arnold loved them too.

Yes, it seems that practically everybody he knew all showed up to help celebrate his big day.

It didn't help ease his nerves much, though.

"Gerald, do you have the rings?..."Arnold asked nervously to him.

"Let me check, they could have come alive and jumped out of my pockets in the two minutes since the last time you asked me…'Gerald said sarcastically as he pulled out the two rings.

"I just want everything to be perfect…"Arnold sighed.

"I reckon you may be a wee bit green around the gills Arnold, you feeling okay…'Stinky, a groomsman said not-so-helpfully.

"He's just nervous but if it's any consolation Arnold, you're doing better than I did on my wedding day…"Harold, one of the grooms men said as he walked to them, referring to his wedding to Pattie Smith about 5 years earlier.

"I don't blame him for being nervous since in just a few minutes he's kissing his bachelorhood away forever…'Sid said, not-so-helpfully.

"And good riddance to it, because after that he's going to be kissing his beautiful new wife for the rest of his life…"Lorenzo, another groomsmen said.

"Back up guys, you crowding him is just making him more nervous…"Gerald said as he shooed them away.

"Relax man, you got nothing to worry about…You just have to stand here, look pretty, say " ** _I do"_** when queued and that's that…'Gerald said simply.

"Easier said than done…Just wait until you get married and we'll see how calm and collected to are…'Arnold challenged him.

"Alright fine, if I get married and I act as crazy as you are at my own wedding, I owe you ten bucks…"Gerald shrugged.

Arnold chuckled at that, feeling his nerves calm down for only a moment.

"Speaking of which, I'm getting married…Harold's married…Eugene moved in with his partner…When are you and Phoebe about to make it official?...'He asked with interest, causing Gerald to blush a bit.

"Hey! We're talking about your wedding right now, buddy.."Gerald said, wanting to shake off the question.

Arnold was about to question until he stared to hear the wedding march and he knew that it was time to do it.

"Show time…Knock'em dead man…"Gerald said encourage as he took his place.

Arnold gulped and tried to control his heart rate. He stood his ground and controlled himself. He couldn't afford to get nervous now, he had to get married.

"Show time, indeed…'Arnold muttered as he watched the ceremony begin, still feeling butterflies in his tummy.

It was time to get married.

He soon saw Phoebe and the bridesmaids come and take their places and he watched as little Logan and Lisa did their routine as both the flower girl and the ring bearer and tried not to laugh when he watched Olga squeal in excitement while she took pictures with her camera.

Soon, the moment they all were waiting for has arrived. Arnold looked at the end of the aisle and his mouth dropped his surprise and he felt his heart beat uncontrollably at the sight. There, he saw his bride to be Helga dressed as a vision of loveliness in white.

" _Wow.._.'Arnold said in a stunned voice as he felt his heart race as he watched his beautiful bride be led down the aisle by her father Big Bob Pataki, however Helga's eyes were focused on her groom.

Once there, Bob gave some words of encouragement before returning to his wife and Olga to watch the rest of the ceremony, leaving the bride and groom to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"The minister started but Arnold and Helga were completely focused on each other.

They didn't not speak, nor did they break their gazes away from each other or let the other's hand go. They were just so in love that they didn't need words to express how they were feeling right now. They listened to the minister give his speech, they exchanged their vows and rings and now was the moment they both have been waiting for so long.

"Do you Arnold Phillip Shortman take Helga to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?...'The minister asked him and Arnold nodded as he smiled.

"I do..."He said with the utmost conviction.

He noticed that happy tears were beginning to swell in Helga's eyes but she refused to let the shed...not yet anyway.

"And do you Helga Geraldine Pataki, take Arnold to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?..."The minister said to the blushing bride who didn't even care that he used her middle name.

Helga let a single tear fall from her eyes as she wore the happiest smile she ever had in her life as she finally said the two words she wanted to say since the moment she was a little girl, the two words she dreamed of each night and fantasized saying since the moment she fell in love with her beloved Arnold.

"I do..." She said, feeling so many emotions right now. Happiness being the most dominant one right now.

"I now pronounce you man and wife..."The minister said to the couple.

Happiness and love were swelling inside her heart as her greatest wish finally came true...and the best part has arrived.

"You may now kiss the bride..."The minister said as he closed the bible.

Helga immediately pulled Arnold into a passionate kiss that lasted nearly a minute as the entire crowd cheered for them. The newly married couple did not notice or care as they enjoyed their first kiss as man and wife. Once they parted, they acknowledge all their friends and loved ones applauding their union, Arnold saw his entire family either crying or cheering, he saw all of his friends shouting in congratulations and so much more.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Shortman…'He minister announced proudly to the entire crowd.

Arnold and Helga held hands as they raced out of the church with everyone throwing rice in their honor, entering the limousine that would take them to the reception party.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Reception_

In a lavishly decorated reception hall, the party was in full swing as every person was either mingling, eating or dancing along as Arnold and Helga shared their first dance as a married couple.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming..."Helga whispered as her new husband spun her around.

"Believe me, this is just a dream come true...'Arnold whispered into her ear as he held her close as they continued to dance.

"I love you Mr. Shortman...'Helga said to him.

'And I you, Mrs. Shortman...'Arnold said, winking at her.

Helga swooned and let out an audible sigh. She still couldn't believe that she was finally married to Arnold. The wedding was everything she ever dreamed off...true she wasn't suddenly president of the United States and it wasn't the Paris wedding she so often fantasized but the fact remained that she married Arnold, had a beautiful ceremony, the food and music was great, all of her friends and family were here to see their special day and she would still get to see Paris since that's where their honeymoon was going to take place.

It was perfect!

She was just so happy that she was finally Arnold's wife, she was wearing a wedding ring from him, she was now an official Shortman and they were going to be together forever and ever and ever.

"I never thought I could be this happy...'She said closely to him.

"Neither have I, have I told you how beautiful you look Mrs. Shortman..."Arnold said as he kissed her softly.

"You can stand to say it a few more times...'She said with a smirk.

Arnold chuckled, there was that wit of hers, the kind that could always make him laugh, even before they officially got together.

They two continued to dance, both more content than they have ever been or ever will be. After all the years of waiting and longing, they were at long last man and wife.

It was _**AWESOME!**_

* * *

 _Later_

A few hours have passed, the cake was cut, dinner was eaten, toasts and speeches were made and the bouquet was tossed as well, with Phoebe catching it, as it was Helga's full intention. Now things were coming to a close and it was time to leave for the honey moon.

"You're finally a true man short-man, I'm proud of you...'Grandpa said with a smile on his wrinkly face.

'I am too Arnold, I thank the heavens that your mom and I could see this day..."Miles said in a warm tone to his only son.

"I am happy for that too..."Arnold said as he hugged his father.

His mother and grandmother joined in as well to hug and kiss him goodbye before turning to Helga, both giving her warm smiles.

"I am trusting you to take care of my son now dear..."Stella said seriously to her new daughter-in-law.

"Don't worry Stella, I will...I'll make sure to take good care of football head...'Helga said using her favorite nickname for him.

"I know you will...'Stella said as she hugged her... "And call me mom...'She practically ordered.

Helga only sent the woman a happy smile before nodding.

"Okay...mom...'She said to her mother in law, before turning to Grandma Gertie.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart...'Grandma said as she pulled Helga into a hug.

"Thank you ..."Helga whispered, trying not to get so emotional or she'd never be able to leave for her honeymoon.

"Congrats you guys, have a nice trip in Paris...'Ernie said as he shook there hands.

"Yes! Happy travels..."Mr. Hyuen said happily.

"Thanks you guys..." Arnold said happily to them all.

"Oh baby sister! You're finally married!...'Olga wailed as she pulled her younger sister into a bone-crushing hug and weep uncontrollably.

"Criminy Olga! I can't breath!...'Helga said as she pried herself away from her sister and then turned to her parents.

"Have a fun time in Paris Helga...'Miriam said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, have a happy life and everything..."Bob said, actually trying to make an effort to be happy on this day.

"Thanks...'Helga said in a civil tone.

While she no longer hated her parents, she wasn't suddenly close to them like Olga was. She had a lot of reason not to care about them since she turned 18 and was legally free from them but...she decided that life was too short to waste it on anger and feuding, so she buried the hatchet with her folks and they could at least stand each other now. She blamed Arnold's influence on it but it was for the best.

Especially since her parents paid for the whole ceremony, so she supposed they didn't fail as parents in the end.

Helga then joined Arnold inside the limousine and they both drove off to their honeymoon and their new life together as husband and wife.

* * *

 _Back in the reception hall_

Almost all of the guests were beginning to leave and Gerald soon found the person he was looking for. His long steady girlfriend Phoebe Heyerdahl. They already watched Arnold and Helga leave for their honeymoon and gave their congratulations and goodbyes. The wedding has been perfect but there was another matter of business that needed to be attended to.

"Hey babe...'Gerald said as he found her.

"Wasn't this a marvelous ceremony Gerald?...'Phoebe gushed, feeling completely happy for her best friend.

"I'll say...Those two couldn't be crazier about the other...'Gerald said with a chuckle.

"You are right, Helga was so happy...I never seen a bride more beautiful than her...'Phoebe gushed, thinking about the beautiful dress her best friend wore and how she looked in it.

"I can think of somebody who's a prettier bride..."Gerald started.

'And whom would that be?...'Phoebe asked in a playful tone.

"You, when you get married..."Gerald said, looking down ,trying to keep his nerves under control.

Phoebe was silent for a moment but sent Gerald a flattered smile.

"Perhaps someday...'She shrugged, as they had this conversation before but it was never taken seriously since she knew Gerald wasn't ready for marriage yet.

'Maybe, it'll be sooner than you think..."Gerald said suddenly, catching Phoebe's attention.

"What do you mean?...'Phoebe turned around and gasped in surprise as she saw Gerald get down on his knee.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl, we have been together for a long time...I love you like crazy and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives...Will you marry me?..."Gerald asked as he held out his diamond ring to his beloved.

Phoebe squeaked in surprise but soon smiled widely and started nodding her head frantically.

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you...'She said happily as she soon pulled Gerald into a kiss as he placed the ring on her finger.

That day ended as a complete and utter success as our favorite couple was off to start their new life together and our _other_ favorite couple continued their embrace, happy that soon, they would get a day like this as their own.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _:) I hope you enjoyed this, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
